Structural components that are made up of at least two components connected to one another are used in a wide variety of areas of technology, for example, as load-bearing structural components in the automobile industry. Usually two or more metal parts are connected to one another to make up a structural component. It has recently also been attempted to replace metal parts entirely or partly by lighter plastic parts or composite parts. Generally, to make up a structural component, connections between components are established by screw connections or riveting the components.